


New Uniform

by Cock_Zero



Series: Maid Frank [6]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, maid!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>6/?</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> 6/?

Francine cringed, looking down at the clothes laid out on her bed. Gerard had handed her a clothing bag and a small box that morning, after she had already dressed, saying it was her new uniform and she needed to start wearing it that day.

Now, here she was, standing in front of her bed and dreading putting on the new outfit. For one, the sleeves looked like they would barely reach halfway down her biceps and for two, it was short. Very short. The rest of the uniform was no better. Gerard had taken the liberty of buying her socks. There were six pairs, three black wool thigh highs and three black sheer thigh highs. There were two garter belts resting next to the socks and Francine made a face, wincing at the thought of putting them on. One was black lace with a small white bow in the front center and the other looked like it was just a collection of black straps stitched together.

Francine didn’t even know how to put on a garter belt.

She sighed and grabbed her laptop, booting it up while she locked the door and began undressing. “This is gonna look ridiculous and he’s gonna find out and I’ll be fired for lying about my gender. Fuck,” she grumbled, dropping her dress to the floor. She rolled off the tights, setting them on the bed, and opened an internet browser on the computer, quickly searching for a how to on garter belts.

Looking to her hands as she typed, she frowned. Even with the gloves on, Gerard would still see the many tattoos she had inked on her body. Her very much male body that the new uniform would clearly show off.

She picked up the lace garter, figuring it would be easier to put on and looked at the instructions on the screen.

“So… it just holds my socks up?” she pondered, wrapping it around her waist. It hooked closed like the bra she wore and she was thankful for that. 

She sat on the bed and grabbed the closest pair of socks, a pair of sheer ones, and pulled them on. They nearly reached the bottom of her boxer briefs. She hoped the dress would be long enough to hide her underwear, but she wasn’t getting her hopes up.

Using the diagram on the computer screen, she fastened the garter straps in place, holding the socks high up on her thighs. She stood up and adjusted her underwear, feeling it bunch up under the top of the garter. It was uncomfortable but at least her socks would stay up. She walked over to the full body mirror near the wall and looked herself up and down.

 _Not bad,_ she hummed, smiling a little. The garter dug into her waist a little, bringing it in slightly and giving the illusion of curves. She turned and looked at the back, seeing a thin black line running down each sock. _Of course he got the fancy kind of socks. Gerard probably enjoyed picking out this outfit. Too bad for him it’s being put on a guy. I bet it’d be real fuckin’ hot on a chick._

She moved back to the bed, pulling the bottom of her underwear down from where it was riding up under the straps, and picked up the top dress. She slid it on and buttoned it down to the bottom. It was short, but she was glad her underwear wasn’t showing.

Looking back in the mirror, she ruffled her hair, trying to hide her neck tattoos. The white collar was much lower than the previous uniform and her scorpion was half on display. With a groan and a prayer that Gerard wouldn’t notice, she stepped into her shoes, turned her computer off, and left the room.

“Francine?” a voice called and she looked up, spotting Mikey standing a few feet away from Gerard’s office door. “Can I have a word with you?”

“Yes, sir,” she said softly, following him down the hall.

They stepped into a spare bedroom and Mikey shut the door, turning to look at her. “Frank, why are you doing this? What was with that collar and-and obedience yesterday. And what’s with the uniform? Is Gerard forcing you to do this?”

She shook her head, clearing her throat to keep her feminine voice up in case someone walked past the room. “N-no. He’s not forcing me. I agreed to this,” she said. “I… well, I kinda like it,” she mumbled, rubbing her neck.

“You… you like it? Oh God. You wanna bone him, don’t you,” Mikey groaned, pressing a hand over his eyes. “No, you know what. I don’t wanna know if you do. That’s one thing I never need to know.”

Francine blushed heavily, looking at her feet and holding one arm. “Even if I wanted to, he’s straight.”

“No, he’s not,” he said, watching Francine. “Gerard doesn’t care about gender. But that’s beside the point. Why are you agreeing to this kind of treatment? The collar and tiny uniform and God knows what else?”

Francine shrugged, biting her lip.

Mikey sighed. “Just don’t let him do something you don’t want.”

She nodded. “I have to get back to work now. I’ll be careful.” She stepped by him and exited the room, heading downstairs and into the front reception room.

Gerard was sat on the sofa, feet propped up on the ottoman and a book in hand. He watched Francine as she entered and started piling up his lunch dishes.

“I’m sorry I’m late, sir. Mikey needed to speak with me,” she said, keeping her eyes on her work.

He nodded silently and went back to his book.

Francine hurried out of the room with the tray, taking it to the kitchen to be cleaned.

~

Francine bustled around the large office while Gerard was out. The cloth she had in hand was becoming dirtier by the second. _Does he ever dust in here?_ She made a face at the thick layer of dust residing on the front of the heavy bookcase. 

She started to remove the books from the shelf, setting them in order along the wall and grabbing up the dusting spray. She had to stretch slightly to reach the back of the shelf, even with the small step ladder.

“Francine?” Gerard called out, his tone just on this side of a warning.

She startled and grabbed the shelf, turning to look over at him. He was standing next to his desk, one hand resting on top and head tilted just slightly. “Y-yes, sir?”

“Are you wearing shorts under your uniform?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She looked down and groaned inwardly. Her boxer briefs had been falling down for the last hour, the garter slipping down her waist and pulling them with it. 

“I asked you a question,” Gerard said and she heard a definite warning that time.

“Yes, sir.” She left the cloth on the shelf and wrung her fingers together, turning to face him completely and waiting for her punishment. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Gerard watched her for a moment before turning to his desk and opening a drawer. “Tomorrow you will wear these, all day.” She looked up, seeing something folded and white in his outstretched hand. “And, from then on, you will wear panties that do not cover your legs. I do not care what color or material the panties are but no shorts. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes, sir,” she said quickly. She walked forward and took the item from him, stuffing it into the pocket on the front of the dress.

“Once you are done cleaning in here, you are dismissed for the remainder of the day. Do some shopping if you need to,” he said, turning to leave the office while she nodded. “Oh, one more thing.” He turned around and walked over to her, stopping a foot away. “It’s said to be easier and more practical for the garter to be worn under your panties. Over is just more aesthetically pleasing.”

His finger brushed against the garter strap for a fraction of a second and Francine shivered, nodding quickly. “Yes, sir.”

Gerard smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Francine exhaled, clinging to the shelf as she tried to steady her breathing. _Jesus fucking Christ. If that wasn’t a come on, I don’t know what is._ She sat on the step ladder and frowned down at her boxer briefs. They were mocking her and she knew it. She pulled the fabric from her pocket, deciding to see what her punishment was now that Gerard had left the room.

Unfolding the item, she saw it was a pair of white panties, which wouldn’t be so bad if they weren’t made of a mesh material and completely see-through. “No bending over tomorrow,” she huffed out, folding them and shoving them back in her pocket. “Or maybe…”

She stood after a few minutes and checked the time via the clock on Gerard’s desk. It was just after three and she’s have plenty of time to make it to Wal-Mart for a little bit of shopping. She just hoped she wouldn’t get weird looks in the store. _Might have to call Jamia for assistance._

Looking to the bookcase, she stepped back up the ladder and continued dusting the shelf.


End file.
